Owain
, Eudes |alias =Odin |jap_alias = |gender = Male |race=Human |relatives = Altea Royalty (Ancestors) First Exalt (Ancestor) Emmeryn (Aunt) Chrom (Uncle) Lissa (Mother) Lucina (Cousin) Ophelia (Daughter) |image = |game = Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors (NPC/DLC) |firstseen = Paralogue 5: Scion of Legend (Awakening) Birthright Chapter 18: Leo (Fates) Conquest Chapter 8: Cold Reception Revelation Chapter 17: Black Flames |class = Myrmidon (Awakening) Dark Mage (Fates) |voiceby = Japanese Hidenori Takahashi English Kaiji Tang}} Owain is a playable character from Fire Emblem Awakening, who returns in Fire Emblem Fates under the alias Odin. He appears as Odin in Fire Emblem Heroes. Profile Awakening Owain is the son of Lissa and the cousin of Lucina from the future. Owain's supports and conversations with Laurent during the Hot-Spring Scramble reveal that he is a bit of a writer, and always tries to write other characters into his stories the way he sees fit. He is quite proud of his heroic lineage and bears the Mark of the Exalt on his arm, proving that he and Lissa are of Ylissean Royalty bloodline. Owain has an "uncontrollable sword hand" which apparently seeks battle. However, this is revealed to be merely for dramatic effect, and he admits in the Hot-Spring Scramble that he actually does not have uncontrollable power. He is part of the Justice Cabal along with Cynthia and Morgan. Owain in the future helped his parents fight off the Risen once he was old enough to fight. However during a battle, a Risen archer attempted to attack Owain from behind, but his father pushed him out of the way and died taking the arrow intended for Owain. Later, during another battle, Lissa was killed while she was healing the wounded. Owain was given his mother's ring, which he continues to wear. In an Event Tile conversation with Lissa, he also took a piece of the staff she used when she was killed and named it "Lissa." He joined Lucina and the other children to return to the past and prevent the ruinous future. In his paralogue the Sage's Hamlet is attacked by bandits. Owain steps in and attempts to quell the bandits. He successfully manages to take one down, but messes up trying to deal with another. Chrom and his army are standing off to side watching Owain's theatrics and decides to help him out. Upon meeting his mother on the battlefield Owain drops his dramatic speech style, happy to be reunited with her and happily teams up with Chrom's army. After the battle, Lissa notices that his arm bears the Mark of the Exalt. Lissa is relieved to know that she is true Ylissean royalty since the Mark of the Exalt appears on those of that lineage, even though hers never surfaced. Owain promises to protect Lissa as he joins Chrom's army. After the defeat of Grima, Owain goes on a lengthy journey to "stay his sword hand." Many tales of a man matching his description begin to pop up from time to time. The Future Past In an alternate timeline where Grima has successfully taken over the land, Owain is seen with Inigo, Yarne, and Brady, attempting to escape the Risen that are chasing them. Realising that they are unable to outrun them, Owain persuades Yarne and Brady to run ahead and deliver the Jewels to Lucina. Inigo decides to remain behind with Owain, thereafter severing a bridge that stretches out before the group after ensuring that Brady and Yarne have successfully crossed it. If all the children survive at the end of the battle, Owain and Inigo will reunite with Yarne and Brady, and the group succeeds in delivering the jewels to Lucina. Half a year following Grima's demise in The Future Past 3, Owain and Kjelle, in reverence of the legacy left behind by their parents, will come to spearhead the reinstatement of the Shepherds, affectionately renaming it to "Chrom's New Shepherds". During a meeting conducted by the group, Owain, depressed at the knowledge that "the world finally speaks his language", plans to become a performer with Inigo and Brady in tow. Fates Some time after the events of Awakening, Owain, alongside Severa and Inigo, travels in the world of Fates and joins the Nohr army, taking on the alias "Odin Dark". Odin, who performs daily research into "amazing special moves" and still enjoys naming his weapons, becomes a dark mage in service to Leo alongside Niles. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Ophelia. Hidden Truths Owain is recruited by Anankos to serve as a retainer to his child the Avatar, along with Severa and Inigo. He agrees to go with Anankos to Valla, saying that it was simply because Anankos needed help. His appearance is changed offscreen by Anankos, and his Brand was removed, where Anankos explained his reasoning and how when they entered his world, they would be granted new powers and names. Before they could question Anankos about who he was or what their mission was, they were ambushed by invisible soldiers. During the battle, Owain talked about how excited he was to get new powers, wanting to become a mage. After defeating them and still agreeing to go with Anankos, Anankos offered to grant them any wish, to which Owain asked if it was possible for Anankos to restore the dead to life, wanting to know if the parents that he grew up with could come back to life, but Anankos said it was impossible, which Owain expected as much. They were also given a crystal that would allow them to return to their own future, or back to the world they were currently in. While Inigo and Severa were unsure which path they wanted, Owain simply stated that they can discuss it after fulfilling their mission. After arriving in Valla, they learned of Anankos' tale, along with his child, who was in Hoshido. However, Lilith arrived and revealed that the Avatar was in Nohr, having been kidnapped. Owain attempted to fight Lilith, but his attack was useless in that world, and was injured by Lilith. Anankos tried to hold Lilith back and tell them to escape using the crystal, but when Owain and the others refused, Anankos decided to bestow his power upon them, and and Owain transformed into a Dark Mage. He was also given some of Anankos' blood to be able to perform the Dragon's Vein. Near the end he is sent to Nohr by Anankos without being informed of his child's name, where he comes to serve Leo. Birthright As the Avatar travels through the Woods of the Forlorn, Odin and Niles accompany Leo as he attacks the Hoshidan army in the woods. Eventually defeated by them, Odin allows the Hoshidan Army to pass. Later, as the Hoshidan Army begins to siege the castle, after Leo kills Iago, he has a short conversation with the Avatar before they leave to face Xander and Garon. Odin and Niles, who were in the shadows eavesdropping, wonder what Leo is thinking. Leo merely states that something big was going to happen and they best prepare. Conquest After the Avatar and his army arrive in the Ice Tribe Village in Chapter 8, two men appear, one is Odin, and the other is Niles, who were sent by Leo to aid them. With the aid of Odin and Niles, the Avatar's army defeats Kilma and the Ice Tribe. Later, when the Avatar's army meets up with Leo in Cyrkensia in Chapter 14, Odin and Niles are happy to see their liege, whose excessive sentimentalism proves to be too uncomfortable for him, prompting him to take his leave and head to the Opera House. Revelation Odin and Niles are not seen or mentioned until Chapter 17, when they introduce themselves as Leo's retainers and arrive with Peri and Laslow, Xander's retainers. Personality Described as a "colourful" character by Lucina, Owain has a habit of speaking in an overly theatrical fashion that most find tiresome and some find endearing. Always eager to engage others in duels, Owain attributes this to his sword hand craving battle, even though this is, in actuality, due to his desire to prove his mettle and improve his combat skills. Moreover, when facing people with actual bloodlust, such as Navarre, Owain quickly drops the act and desperately tries to diffuse the situation upon realizing that he went too far with it. He is also known to make innumerable references to past Fire Emblem titles when naming weapons and moves, as he strongly believes that doing so imbues them with power that transforms them into sentient allies instead of mere tools, though he also mention past heroes in the series in some of his responsive outbursts. Owain's relationship with his parents is equally strange and devoted as well, as in his supports with Lissa, he thinks she is doting to a fault, ironically claiming it's as if she lives in her own fantasy world, while his father ponders why Owain goes on and on with his antics when neither of them were anything like that, but due to them dying saving Owain, he vows to protect them. Such behavior comes as a strength and as a flaw, as in his supports with Lucina, it is revealed that he is very skilled in weapons maintenance, as he notices flaws on the Parallel Falchion immediately when she shows it to him due to his related hobby. On the other hand, he is somewhat too preoccupied with the idea of being a hero and seeking the fabled sword Missiletainn in his quest, it makes him unaware that it is not the Mystletainn until much later. Yet, despite his tendency for melodramatic flourishes, Owain is known to be able to subdue this tendency and adopt a manner of speech that is considered to be more normal and easier to comprehend. According to his supports with Lucina, he is revealed to be able to understand when situations call for him to tone down his theatrics. In this particular context, he first greets Lucina in a more subdued manner after personally deeming it inappropriate to address members of royalty in his usual style of melodrama. In Fates, Owain, assuming the pseudonym Odin, remains largely the same, although he is depicted as having amplified the intensity of his theatrics, where he not just bequeaths extravagant names to weapons, but also to other forms of equipment, people and even combat movements. Through his supports with Selena and Laslow, Odin is revealed to have progressed significantly in his mental maturity. While Selena grapples with homesickness and Laslow laments over the fact that he is beginning to forget the life he once led before entering the world of Fates, Odin appears to be coping with his situation much better than his friends. Although he does experience emotional anguish at having to cast aside his old identity in favor of his fake one, he recognizes the pressing need for him to adapt in order to avoid rousing the suspicion of the people around him. To this end, Odin helps his friends overcome their struggles, with him charming Selena to dream of being with her old friends in her slumber and acting as a confidante to Laslow's lamentations. It is also through Fates that Odin is revealed to make a good parent, with his interactions with his daughter Ophelia unveiling him to have forged a strong parent-child relationship with her by doting on her and caring for her well-being. Through his supports with her, it is evident that the rapport shared between father and daughter is a very tenacious one, with neither belittling the other and both agreeing to lend support to each other. It also shows that Ophelia does not seem to have grown to resent him for leaving her in the deeprealm, being one of the few children not being either angry, sad or annoyed at their parent for their situation. Owain is said to be the most hot-blooded member of the army and the most likely to shout "Level up!". His birthday is July 15. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats *'Note': These are his default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Lissa's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Owain's absolute base stats / 3 + Owain's class base stats '*''' - Owain will also inherit the last active Skill from both of his parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Growth Rates *Note: These are Owain's default growth rates, for his actual growth rates, use the following formula, (Lissa's default growth rates + Father's default growth rates + Owain's default growth rates) / (3 + Class growth rates). |45% |40% |30% |45% |35% |50% |30% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lucina (The game lists their S support titles as 'Companions') *Kjelle (Listed as 'Companions' if Sully is married to Chrom, making Kjelle and Owain cousins) *Cynthia (Listed as 'Companions' if Sumia is married to Chrom, making Cynthia and Owain cousins) *Severa *Noire *Nah *Female Morgan (Can also be his sister) Other Supports *Lissa *Owain's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be Owain's father) *Inigo *Brady *Male Morgan (Can also be his son) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Inherited Sets Father: |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} ; Inheritance from Lissa Owain cannot be re-classed into the following class sets, but it is possible for him to inherit a skill from them. *Troubadour - Valkyrie *Pegasus Knight - Falcon Knight - Dark Flier Overall Awakening Base Class Owain's base class is the Myrmidon class which capitalizes high speed and skill which he thankfully gets from Lissa's base growths meaning high dodge rates, consistent double attacks, and increased likeliness of critical attacks. His HP, Strength, Magic, and Luck are also quite high making him a solid offensive unit regardless of who his father is. However, like Lissa, his defensive growths are lower than his other growths, but they still will level up consistently barring inheritance from his father. Regardless, Owain gets a plethora of useful skills from his base class and its promotions. Myrmidon gives Vantage which is great for Owain to kill enemies if he is low on health before they can kill him. His two base promotions are the Assassin and Swordmaster, both of which are great to consider for Owain considering they have the same speed cap so preference comes down to what you want out of Owain. Swordmaster focuses more on durability with a higher defense and resistance cap than the Assassin class. He gains Astra at level 5 which is a good attacking skill given his high skill and Swordfaire for more strength to his attacks, although this is will not help as much if he has a magic oriented father. From the Assassin class, Owain can learn Lethality, although due to its low activation rate Owain will not pull off this skill often, even with his high skill cap. Pass allows Owain to avoid being cornered by the enemy, although a Rescue staff can bring him out of range if needed. Owain is also unique since he has a personal weapon; the Missiletainn. It is a slightly modified Steel Sword, having the same strength but a lower hit rate in exchange for a slightly higher critical boost and +1 to his skill stat. Whether or not this weapon will prove to be useful or not is up to the player. Keep in mind that it has limited durability and unless Owain has access to the Armsthrift skill or a Hammerne staff, the Infinite Regalia DLC map is the only way to secure another copy if the original breaks. Reclassing/Maternal Inheritance Lissa: Lissa's entire class set is exclusive to females so Owain inherits a completely different set of classes. At the same time this means that Owain can inherit a female exclusive skill and it is recommended. Out of all of Lissa's female skills Galeforce and Dual Support+ are the two main skills to consider. Galeforce complements Owain nicely in his offensive role, allowing him to attack and possibly kill two enemy units in one turn or kill and retreat to get healed after a fight. Dual Support+ makes him a good supporting partner, boosting his partner's Dual Support bonus by four levels. Only one can be passed down so consider which one will suit your play style best. Lissa's base class translates into the Priest Class which is essentially a male version of the Cleric class. For the most part, unless Owain has a magic oriented father like Ricken or Henry, Owain should only come into this class if he needs their skills. Miracle is a very helpful skill as due to Lissa's high luck growth combined with a father who passes down a good Luck modifier will ensure that he has a very high activation rate for it. From the War Monk class he can learn Renewal, which will make him harder to kill and eases pressure for your healers. The other class Owain will inherit is the Barbarian class, along with the promotions Berserker and Warrior. From the Warrior class he can learn Counter, which will punish any non-lethal damage he receives, which when combined with Miracle can severely hurt enemy units if the player plans to make him like a typical Counter-using unit; rushing towards the enemy to deal damage and reflect any damage they inflict on him. Paternal Inheritance For Owain's Paternal Inheritance, see here: Owain/Paternal Inheritance ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 8 - Cold Reception= Tome - D |Item= Thunder Vulnerary }} |-|Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flames= Tome - C |Item= Thunder }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 18 - Leo |-|Normal= Tome - A |Item= Nosferatu Horse Spirit (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Tome - A |Item= Nosferatu Horse Spirit (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - A |Item= Nosferatu Horse Spirit (Dropped) }} Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Tome - S |Item= Ginnungagap }} |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |55% |45% |50% |55% |45% |60% |45% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |55% |35% |55% |55% |45% |60% |45% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Sorcerer |70% |55% |40% |60% |40% |65% |55% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Dark Knight Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | +1 | +1 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Selena *Beruka *Effie *Elise *Charlotte *Camilla *Felicia *Peri *Nyx *Mozu *Azura *Orochi (Revelation only) *Kagero (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Laslow *Niles *Leo *Hinata (Revelation only) *Ophelia * Shigure (If Odin is his father) *Kana (if Odin is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Overall Base Class Odin overall has very shaky growth rates in Magic and Speed which, when combined with low bases in each stat, can make him relatively difficult to use as a magic user. With no outstanding growths in any stat aside from Luck, his stat growth chances are random which can lead to a phenomenal Odin Mage or a lack luster one. Nyx overall has more reliability than Odin in fulfilling a potent Mage, especially in Conquest, but there are some benefits for him. His HP, Skill, Luck, and Defense are respectable, but they do not make up for his riskier growths. However, Odin has the quirk from his Personal Skill, Aching Blood, which increases his critical hit rate when he is wielding a forged weapon with a name containing at least 12 characters in it. It is highly emphasized that if using Odin, it is optimal to make sure his weapons fulfill this requirement to get the most out of him. This does mean that he syncs well with high critical hit weapons like most Killer weapons and Mjolnir. In addition, unlike Nyx, Odin's defenses are respectable, meaning he has an easier time tanking hits with Nosferatu, which synergizes well with Odin's difficulties landing double attacks, given that Nosferatu cannot be doubled with anyway. Odin's flaws are even more stressed if he promotes into a Dark Knight; while Odin has a solid strength growth to make use of Swords, he gains no additional points of magic upon promotion, and his magic growth rate is lowered as well. However, as a Dark Knight, Odin benefits greatly from extra movement range, as well as becoming rather tanky due to his high HP and Defense growths. His strength as mentioned before is solid as well in this class, although he has to grind swords. He suffers from low speed and resistance, but his high HP should be enough to absorb some attacks. As a Sorcerer, Odin gains access to Vengeance and Bowbreaker, which are useful for offensive capability and avoiding attacks that could be lethal from attacks from Bow users due to his relatively low defense, respectively. The hit rate bonus from Bowbreaker is not as useful as it is for Nyx, who has quite low skill, but extra hit rate is always welcome especially in Conquest. Odin's magic stat cap as a Sorcerer is quite respectable, at 36, which is not as good as Nyx or possibly the Diviners from the Birthright ''and ''Revelation ''campaigns, but will do useful damage to low resistance units (such as the General and Berserker units found in Chapter 26 of ''Conquest). ''His skill also caps at 27, and with his skill growths, that can be reached with relative ease and without investing too much, unlike Nyx's skill stat. Overall, Sorcerer is probably a better option than Dark Knight if his magic is too low at promotion. However, if his magic and speed are good enough, Dark Knight is a viable choice. '''Secondary Class' While Odin as a Dark Mage is a relative gamble, he is quite sufficient offensively if he reclasses into a Samurai. While he does have to grind his Sword weapon proficiency up from scratch (although his early join helps with this), and his strength growth rate is still relatively shaky as well, Odin's increased HP, Speed, Skill and Luck growth rates give him greater sufficiency at being able to handle opponents one-on-one. In addition, the skills Duelist's Blow and Vantage give Odin a backbone offensively in terms of being able to avoid taking too much damage. As a Swordmaster, Astra and Swordfaire give Odin increased offensive capabilities by being able to inflict more damage. Swordmaster also has +10 passive crit, stacking with his personal skill and Odin's naturally high skill stat well. Odin as a Master of Arms is rather risky in Conquest, considering he would have to grind two entirely weapon ranks up from scratch and his speed is mediocre, but Seal Strength can enable Odin to cripple opponents he cannot KO, and Life and Death, while risky, compounds well with Odin's solid HP, Speed, Luck, and Defense growth rates. Buddy Class Odin has three buddy classes from Leo, Niles, and Laslow. *'Leo:' Leo provides the Troubadour class. Odin's base magic growth rate is a little too low to safely be leveling in the Troubadour class; however, given Odin will frequently be positioned behind a more durable unit, some of the skills in the class line can be of use. Resistance +2 can slightly alleviate Odin's issues with his Resistance growth rate, but it will likely fall out of usage in favor of other skills. Gentilhomme, on the other hand, synergizes well with Odin constantly being positioned near more durable units, as he can reduce the damage taken from nearby female allies like Effie or Camilla that are commonly used for tanking hits. The Strategist class is a possible class for Odin to stay in, as its base growth rates in magic and speed are, while shaky, enough that Odin may be able to consistently gain magic and speed in this class, though he may also not gain as much magic as he would from the Sorcerer class or Speed from the Swordmaster class. However, the skills obtainable in this class are well suited to Odin's nature of being positioned behind other units. Rally Resistance can be used to support allies in taking magical attacks, which may come of use in Conquest in the chapters featuring enemy Sorcerers. Inspiration can stack with Gentilhomme to further support Odin's allies. Odin's magic growth is a little too low to safely grow in the Butler class, but the skills there can be of use. Live to Serve is useless on Odin unless he is in a staff-using class, but Tomebreaker can alleviate Odin's shaky resistance growth by providing him advantageous match-ups against enemy Sorcerers and Onmyojis. *'Laslow:' Laslow provides the Mercenary class, another physical class option that Odin can benefit greatly off of with his base growths. However, the skills in the class line also synergize well with Odin as a magic user. Good Fortune works well with Odin's high luck stat, and Strong Riposte can be used in tandem with Nosferatu for better insurance against enemy units. From the Hero class, Odin can get Sol, which can provide him with additional healing, and Axebreaker for additional insurance against enemy axe users. From the Bow Knight class, Odin can get Rally Skill, which can be used to support allies. Shurikenbreaker gives Odin insurance against enemy Shuriken users, which he can make use of as a Sorcerer or Dark Knight to reverse the weapon triangle. This is particularly useful on the Conquest route, especially if it is compounded with the Calamity Gate that is obtainable in Ophelia's paralogue, as Odin would normally have difficulties dealing with the numerous Master Ninjas and Maids that appear in the last couple of chapters of the Conquest route. *'Niles:' Niles provides the Outlaw class for more utility skills. Marriage Options *Azura - Azura provides the Sky Knight class set, entailing the Falcon Knight and Kinshi Knight promotions. The Sky Knight class is a good choice for Odin, due to his rather balanced stats in it, despite his Defense and Resistance growths being slightly below average; however, his Luck growth is strangely high, increasing his Hit Rate and Evade. Darting Blow can help him against some of the higher Speed enemies in the game due to his average Speed growth in this class, making it harder for him to get doubled, which can be trouble due to his shaky growths in both Defense and Resistance; Camaraderie can be useful for recovering a minor amount of health if there are a lack of healers around, but can be abandoned later for better skills due to the minuscule amount of health recovered. From this class's promotions, Falcon Knight provides a more steady build, leaving stat growths untouched with the exception of Magic which receives a small boost, while Kinshi Knight sacrifices some Health, Luck and Resistance for a small boost in Skill. From Falcon Knight, Odin gets access to Rally Speed and Warding Blow; Rally Speed isn't too useful due to Odin preferably serving an attacking role over a supporting one, but Warding Blow is useful for patching up his shaky Resistance (at least on his turn). From Kinshi Knight, he also gets access to Air Superiority and Amaterasu; Air Superiority can let him serve as more of an anti-air unit, letting him fight off Sky Knights and Wyvern Riders; however, Amaterasu - despite it's usefulness in case of a lack of healers - can be switched for a more offensive skill. *Felicia/Elise - Both Felicia and Elise provide the Troubadour class set, entailing the Strategist and Butler promotions. For the benefits of this class set, look in Leo's section of the buddy classes. *Mozu - Mozu provides the Archer class set, entailing the Sniper and Kinshi Knight promotions. *Camilla/Beruka - Both Camilla and Beruka provide the Wyvern Rider class set, entailing the Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight promotions. *Effie - Effie provides the Knight class set, entailing the General and Great Knight promotions. *Nyx - Nyx provides the Outlaw class set, entailing the Adventurer and Bow Knight promotions. For the benefits of this class set, look at Niles' section of the buddy classes. *Charlotte - Charlotte provides the Fighter class set, entailing the Berserker and Hero promotions. *Selena - Selena provides the Mercenary class set, entailing the Hero and Bow Knight promotions. For the benefits of this class set, look at Laslow's section of the buddy classes. *Peri - Peri provides the Cavalier class set, entailing the Paladin and Great Knight promotions. *Orochi - Orochi can pass Odin the Diviner class line. While the class line gives Odin lower magic growth rates, the increased speed growth rates can be of use to Odin. Magic +2 can give Odin more power, though it likely will not replace other skills of use. Future Sight synergizes well with Odin's high luck growth rate, and can help alleviate the fact that Odin joins so late in Revelations at such a low level. From the Onmyoji class, Odin can pick up Rally Magic, another rally skill, and Tomefaire, which increases Odin's overall power with Tomes and can even be carried back into the Sorcerer or Dark Knight classes. The Basara classes' balanced growth rates may be risky for Odin to level in, but he benefits from having a class with a high luck cap. Rend Heaven works well with Odin's high skill growth rate, and can even be brought into the Dark Knight class if Odin is having issues with offense. Quixotic seems risky, but given that Odin usually relies on his defenses instead of evasion if he is in a magical class, it is not entirely too dangerous, given that Odin would greatly appreciate the ability to activate Astra or Rend Heaven more often. *Kagero - Kagero provides the Ninja class set, entailing the Master Ninja and Mechanist promotions. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Potent Force :''A mysterious man who tends to be overly theatrical. One of Leo's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Elthunder }} Tome |Skill= Blárblade New Moon }} Tome |Skill= Blárblade+ New Moon }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Special' 'Passive' ''Fire Emblem Warriors Base Stats Sword - E |Item = Bronze Sword }} Supports *Ryoma *Takumi *Camilla *Leo *Chrom *Lissa *Niles *Navarre *Olivia Quotes ''Awakening :Owain/Awakening Quotes Fates :Odin/Fates Quotes Heroes :Odin/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Owain/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings Awakening ; Owain - Chosen One : Owain tried settling down in Ylisse but ultimately set off on a lengthy quest to "stay his sword hand." Oddball heroes matching his description continue to crop up in local legends to this day. ; Owain and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Owain, above all else. ; Owain and Lucina : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Lucina to "stay his sword hand." Did they simply journey to another land, or did they return to their own time? None know for certain. ; Owain and Kjelle : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Kjelle to "stay his sword hand." ...The idea was actually Kjelle's, and he was just along while she trained, but she had the grace to let his delusions continue. ; Owain and Cynthia : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Cynthia to "stay his sword hand." Their semidelusional journey was said to be one of much mayhem and mirth. ; Owain and Severa : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Severa to "stay his sword hand." Though Severa nagged her husband mercilessly, she also provided much love and support. ; Owain and Morgan : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Morgan to "stay his sword hand." While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Owain and Noire : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Noire to "stay his sword hand." Noire worried endlessly about what terrors her husband's sword hand might hold, but as it turned out, there were none. ; Owain and Nah : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Nah to "stay his sword hand." Nah got much eye-rolling practice during the journey, but she stayed by her husband's side nonetheless. Fates Odin - Aching Blood (力を封印せし者) : Records exist of Odin returning to Nohr, but his activities after the war are shrouded in mystery. Stories of his bravery became tales of legendary heroism, leading some to mimic his odd behavior. ; Odin and the Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Odin mysteriously vanished after the war but one day reappeared with his wife and no explanation. ; Odin and Azura : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. Few records of Azura and her husband survive. She remains a historical mystery. ; Odin and Camilla :There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. His wife, Camilla, also disappeared from public view. She was happy to spend time alone with her family. ; Odin and Elise :There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. His wife, Elise, also disappeared from public record but no doubt grew into a remarkable woman. ; Odin and Kagero :There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. Kagero vanished around the same time, but tales of Odin always included his darling wife as well. ; Odin and Nyx : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. There are no records of Nyx from after the war, but supposedly she only used her magic to help others. ; Odin and Orochi : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. His wife, Orochi, also vanished at the same time. Her last reading was that the world had a bright future. ; Odin and Peri : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. Records of his wife end around the same time, as does a curious string of missing-persons cases. ; Odin and Selena : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. Selena also disappeared from public record, although she was often referenced in folktales. Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Series Owain appears in Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS as a collectable trophy. His trophy displays him in his Myrmidon base class, wielding a Killing Edge. ;3DS Info Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Owain is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * * * Etymology Owain is a name that can mean "noble-born". It is a Welsh variant of the name "Owen". Eudes is a French name meaning "wealth", likely referencing his continuous flow of ideas for weapons and techniques. It is also a form of "Oto", a Germanic name that also means "wealth". Odin is the Norse god of healing, death, royalty, the gallows, knowledge, battle, poetry, frenzy, the runic alphabet, and most interestingly sorcery, matching Odin's Dark Mage base class. He is also known as the father of the thunder god, Thor. His name lines up with the Tomes of Fates, most of which are named after important items and events in Norse mythology. Trivia *Owain was voted the second most popular male character in the official Fire Emblem Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. **Owain, as Odin, placed 8th in the official popularity poll for Fire Emblem Fates. **Owain came in 20th place for males in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends ''popularity poll. He had 8,383 votes. Odin is just an alias for Owain despite this Odin was placed in the poll as a separate character. Odin came in 40th place for males and had 3,256 votes. *Owain's birthday is the same day that ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem was first released in Japan. *Owain shares his English voice actor, Kaiji Tang, with Shiro and Ignatius from Fates. **In'' Heroes'', he also shares his voice actor with Narcian and Lloyd. *In one of his battle quotes, he refers to the other previous titles of the series, using their subtitles, such as Radiant Dawn, The Sacred Stones, Shadow Dragon, and even The Binding Blade. **He also has attacks he calls Ike's Ghost, Nephenee's Lance, and Shinon Strike, referencing the Tellius Series games. ** In Owain's C Support with Noire, he references Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, when he says,"By the red hair of Eliwood!" **In the Hidden Truths DLC, Odin references the titles of the three paths in Fates: Birthright, Conquest, and Revelation: "I suppose being heroes is our birthright. Or maybe we crave the thrill of conquest... the seduction of revelation." *Owain's map sprite as a Myrmidon shows him in his trademark pose with his hand covering his face. *If Owain obtains an S-Support with Lucina, a Chrom-fathered Cynthia or Kjelle, or an Emmeryn-mothered Morgan, their status screens will refer to each other as "Companion", instead of "Husband" or "Wife", like in the Japanese version. The reason for this was probably to remove the implications of an incestuous relationship between cousins. However, all support dialogue between the latter three do not change regardless if Cynthia and Kjelle are the daughters of Chrom or Morgan is the daughter of Emmeryn. *Owain's official artwork in Awakening depicts him wielding a Killing Edge. *If the Male Avatar marries Lissa, Owain will have both the Exalted Blood and Fell Dragon Blood. Owain is one of four children who can possibly have this trait, the other 3 being both Morgans and Lucina. *Owain is the only one of three returning child characters in Fates whose starting class is not the same as his Awakening starting class. **In Awakening, Owain does not naturally have Dark Mage in his class set, needing either the Avatar, Libra, or Henry as his father to have the class. **Odin's secondary class in Fates, Samurai, is his Myrmidon base class in Awakening **He is also the only one to have the same alias used in the Japanese and International versions of Fates. *In Fates, if Odin is given certain accessories, he will react in different ways. These are Lucina's Butterfly Mask in which he states that he has always wanted to try it on, the Bear Hat where he questions if you have the same fashion sense as a member of his family, the Awakening Shield where he notes that it looks exactly like his country's treasure, and finally the Dragon Feather where he drops his over-dramatic act and simply states that he does not want to be near it nor does he want it. *During Odin's supports with Selena, he makes references to the Harvest Scramble and Hot-Spring Scramble Xenologues from Awakening. **His supports with Laslow also reference the Harvest Scramble as well as the events of their support conversations from Awakening. **Furthermore, if Odin is stationed at a food resource, he will reference the Harvest Scramble and his mother wearing a party hat. *In Project X Zone 2, Ingrid from Capcom Fighting Evolution references Owain by claiming she can't control her burning blood when paired with Chrom and Lucina. *Odin is the only character in Fates whose secondary class does not use the standard blue color but instead uses his yellow color scheme. *Odin is the only one of the 3 children who return from Awakening who cannot die in a narrative sense. Laslow will die in Birthright if he is defeated in Chapter 26 before Xander is. Selena dies if she is defeated while being playable in Conquest and Revelation. Odin, like most male characters, will not die when defeated when playable in Conquest and Revelation and is only defeated, but spared when he is an enemy in Birthright. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Male Characters